fbarenafandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man
Name: Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, Iron Man Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Classification: Enhanced human technopath; Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist Age: 35 Powers and Abilities: Has the extremis virus, which gives him technopathy (he can hack into electronic systems all over the world) including the ability to interface with and control completely alien machinery, above peak human physical stats including supersonic reaction time, regeneration (mid-low) a layer of armor is kept in nanotech form under his skin and can be summoned at will, he can control his armor and weapons with his thoughts, expertise in many forms of armed and unarmed combat, genius - level intellect, wears various armors Weaknesses: None notable Destructive Capacity: At least Island level+, likely small country level+ (headbutted through a tossed island using a suit far inferior to his modern ones. | Likely at least planet level Range: Depends on what weapons he is using, many of them have ranges of multiple kilometers Speed: At least massively hypersonic+, can reach relativistic velocities with continuous acceleration | At least massively hypersonic+, potentially FTL reaction/combat speed Durability: At least island level+, likely small country level+ | Likely at planet level Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ | Likely Class Z+ Striking Strength: Class PJ+, | Likely Class XJ+ Stamina: Above peak human, his armor can keep fighting until it runs out of power (with Extremis, this means practically never) Standard Equipment: Various armors, there are many that he uses but they generally share the traits of: Being controlled by his extremis powers, being remotely summoned by him, strength, durability, and speed enhancing, flight (including reaching escape velocity and flight in space) computer databases and hacking capabilities, advanced sensors that can detect many forms of energy (even magic), forcefield creation, ability to draw energy from any source on earth using the extremis powers, electronic countermeasures, resistance to acid, electricity, radiation, heat, cold, and many different types of energy, sealed against nanotech attacks, equipped with weapons such as lasers, repulsor beams, missiles, and various blades, saws, and drills, external image arrow-10x10.png - repair systems, ability to function underwater, teleportation, energy absorption/manipulation, resistance to magnetic manipulation, telepathy blockers etc.. Some non-standard features present in some armors include: Resistance to absolute zero attacks, black hole weapons, nuclear weapons, nanotech weapons, time travel/manipulation devices, sapient artificial intelligence, invisibility/illusion creating devices, stealth construction, nano-manipulators, the ability to traverse dimensions, control of magnetism, sonic weapons, plasma weapons, electric shock/lightning weapons, self - destruct devices, EMP generators, machineguns/cannons, energy blades, flamethrowers, he also has various armors he can control remotely (with FTL comms, allowing for almost no lag in reaction time), independent remote - controlled flying combat drones, ability to operate in higher gravity, ability to create tsunamis, tunnel underground at great speed, antarctic vibranium (anti-metal) weapons, and other devices. Has the Reality Gem, but will pretty much never use it. Intelligence: Super genius - level intellect, designed and built all of the devices and armors listed in this profile, world - renowned businessman, expert in martial arts, excellent battle tactician and strategist, he can process much more information at a much faster rate than a normal human due to the Extremis enhancements, decades of combat experience against nearly every conceivable type of enemy Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Repulsors: These are particle beam weapons mounted in his armor (usually on the palms of his hands) that move at close to the speed of light and can penetrate powerful alloys and do large scale damage with great accuracy - Lasers: Just like it says, these are laser beams that move at the speed of light - Energy Absorption: Tony's armor can absorb energy, both ambient energy (such as heat in an area), directed energy (such as energy beams), explosions, and even energy beings like Living Laser. This energy can then be used to power the suit or released as a weapon Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Key: Current Standard Armor (Bleeding Edge) | Hulk/Thor-buster Other: It should be emphasized that no one armor contains all of the features listed in this profile, if Tony is in a match and given prep then it should generally be assumed that he will bring the armor most suited for the opponent. Also, this profile only covers the 616 Marvel Comics version of Iron Man, pre-Secret Invasion. Category:Character Profiles